Field
The disclosed structures and/or techniques relate generally to memory devices and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for managing power consumption within memory devices.
Description of the Related Art
There is a general desire for electronic components to consume relatively low amounts of power to perform their intended function(s). In some applications, this desire may be more pronounced. For example, in electronic devices in which energy may be limited (for example, battery powered devices, etc.), device use time between charges may be extended if components are used that consume less power. Reduced power consumption in an electronic device may also be beneficial in that it may result in less heat generation within the device. In addition, reduction of power consumption within an electronic device may also reduce an amount of electric energy used to perform an application, as well as the associated cost of that energy. Reduction of energy costs may be pronounced in large operations (for example, data centers that typically operate a relatively large number of computing devices and/or storage devices within an area, etc.). Nonvolatile solid-state memory devices, and/or systems that use them, may comprise one example of apparatus that may benefit from a reduction in power consumption.